


Dorm 20R

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV), Nygmobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Harvey is a security guard, M/M, Multi, Roommates, implied Babs and Tabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: *gasp* and they were roommates!





	Dorm 20R

“Die alien scum!” Ed cried out as he mashed the buttons on his game controller. Oswald stood from his bed to take off one of Ed’s headphones and whispered “I’ve been back for ten minutes and you haven’t showered me with kisses yet, I guess I’ll have to get the attention another way.” He made his way down to Ed’s neck and began nibbling and licking on the sensitive skin. Ed quickly paused his game and swiveled his chair around. 

“I’m so sorry little bird, I didn’t hear you come in. You look especially ravishing today,” He greeted. Oswald grinned and nodded. The duo were both students of the Gotham University and roommates of dorm 20R. Ed was studying forensics science, while his raven haired counterpart studied theater.

“Flattery will only get you so far,” Oswald jested as Ed stuck his head up Oswald’s shirt and ran his tongue around Oswald’s smooth chest, peppering the skin with small love bites. 

Barbara stepped into the dorm, getting an eyeful of the two. 

“Do I need to muzzle you two? I swear every time I come in here you’re about to fuck,” she commented as she went to their snack cabinet. 

“Here’s a solution, stop coming- _Eddd stop it_ \- in our dorm...and don’t touch my doughnuts holes!” Oswald scolded as Barbara picked a mini muffin. 

“Now Pengy you know I’d never steal the balls you like to put in your mouth,” She retorted. Barbara was the RA, and very clearly played favorites. She sat on their bed and crossed her legs. Ed removed his head from Oswald’s shirt and Oswald sat on his lap. 

“Listen love birds, if you have anything to hide you better hide it now. Campus cop is coming to check everybody’s rooms.” She cut to the chase. 

“Bullock? He doesn’t care as long as you don’t piss him off.” Ed replied. 

“Newsflash! He’s bringing his new partner with him. A certain ex of mine named Jim Gordon.” The two boys immediately understood the severity of the issue. Floor Three was a floor that housed people who didn’t have the best reputation on campus. That meant that Jim’s search would be extra thorough. 

“He’s even trying to keep cigarettes out of the dorms now, so hide your menthols.” She added. Oswald groaned. He said he only smoked when he was stressed, but that seemed to be more times then not. Ed didn’t love that his boyfriend smoked, but he knew the alternative was far worse. Plus Oswald frequently chewed gum to mask the scent. 

“Jim’s in my criminal law class, he’s the only person to show up ten minutes early besides me.”

Oswald and Ed laid together, Oswald’s bare ass pressed against Ed’s boxer clad pelvis. Oswald was a big believer of naked naps. He enjoyed the warmth of Ed’s body, and he especially enjoyed what happened if he “accidentally” wiggled his ass. 

“ _Ozzie_ ,” Ed cautioned. 

“What?” Oswald asked coyly.

“I told you that we can’t until after inspection, we just cleaned this dorm and Bullock was uncomfortable enough when he saw your cock ring last time.” Ed lectured. Oswald opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by two sharp knocks on their door. Despite being closer to the door, Oswald didn’t budge. 

“You get the door, I’m napping.” Was his sole argument for the sudden stillness. Ed let out a big sigh as he got out of bed, put his pants on, and opened the door. Harvey tipped his hat and Jim shook Ed’s hand. 

“You know the drill Nygma,” Harvey stated as he immediately made his way to the snack cabinet. Jim searched the other cabinets. 

“Harvey, there’s some bear claws in there for you. Behind the lemon cookies,” Oswald called out from under his blanket nest. Jim’s attention turned to the bed. He crouched to be face to face with Oswald. 

“Hi, you must be Oswald. I’m Jim,” he greeted and extended his hand for a handshake. 

“I’d shake your hand but I’m just so sore from my boyfriend fucking me all night.” Oswald lied. Harvey nearly choked on his bear claw as Ed made his way over. 

“Ignore him, he’s cranky when he doesn’t get what he wants.” Ed stated, which earned him a quick slap on the ass from Oswald. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Jim asked, and Ed led the way. Harvey walked over to the couple. 

“Pretty good but next time, don’t try to pick a fight with security.” He warned. Oswald hopped out of bed, not really caring that he was naked. Harvey covered his eyes and Ed wrapped a blanket around him. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Harvey exclaimed. Oswald walked to the bathroom door and banged on it. 

“Get the hell out of the medicine cabinet!” He yelled. 

“Oz-“ Ed warned. 

“No! He’s in our medicine cabinet as if he has any right to look in there! Give him a little bit of power now he thinks he can do whatever he wants!” The smaller man ranted. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Jim replied from the other side.

“Am I? Then open the door.” Oswald growled. 

“Nygma-“ Harvey warned. Ed rested his hands on Oswald’s hips. Jim exited the bathroom, receiving a death glare from Oswald. The blonde wordlessly led Harvey to an opposite corner of the room. While Oswald fumed, Ed watched the two men closely. Harvey sighed before making his way back to the couple. 

“Listen-“ he sighed

“Jim found your stash in the bathroom, and I technically should contact the Dean, but we have twelve other dorms to look through till I can go home so I’ll let you off with a warning. But watch the temper,” he warned. Ed tightened his grip around Oswald as they watched the two leave. As soon as the door shut, Oswald hobbled his way to the bathroom. 

“Are you trying to test me today?” Ed questioned, but Oswald was too busy counting the bottles in the medicine cabinet. 

“If I wanted some handsome stranger to touch my pot and my boyfriends medicine I’d hire a hooker.” 

“You think Jim is handsome?” Ed retorted, and Oswald groaned. 

“My dear, you’re the only asshole I want to fuck.” Oswald smugly grinned at the double entendre before wriggling out of Ed’s grip and dropping his blanket. Ed rolled his eyes as Oswald made his way to their mini fridge. 

“We’re out of chocolate milk, I’ll have to go get some more tonight.” he commented. Tuesday’s and Thursday’s were the only days that Oswald got a night off. Ed had a forensics lab three nights a week but no classes on Thursdays, which left Oswald with one night to his own devices. 

“Make sure to pick up some of the other stuff on the list too, we’re going off campus for the lecture tonight so i might be back late. I’ll bring us home some dinner,” Ed replied, collecting his various notebooks from around the dorm. Before he exited, Ed gave Oswald a small kiss on the forehead.

~  
As Ed approached his dorm he could hear Barbara and Oswalds giggles. He opened the door, pushing the towel that was blocking smoke from passing into the hallway. Pushing the towel back into place as he entered, Ed sat his backpack down by the door. 

“Glad to see you’re in a better mood,” he commented as Oswald blew smoke into the air. Oswald smiled, his eyes red and slightly glassy. Ed untied his shoes and took them off before joining Oswald on the bed. Oswald handed the bong over to Barbara, then laid his head on Ed’s shoulder. 

“You’re so handsome, and smart, and talented-“ He cooed. Ed smirked and turned Oswald’s chin so he could plant a kiss on his boyfriends lips. He booped the tip of Oswald’s nose with his thumb. 

“You guys are so gay,” Barbara commented before lighting the bong. Ed didn’t mind Oswald smoking pot, it was healthier than cigarettes and put him in a better mood. Plus when Oswald got high, he was easier to persuade.

“Want a hit?” She asked the taller male. Ed politely declined and laid down, watching his counterpart light the bong, inhale, then exhale the smoke. He coughed as he laid beside Ed. 

“How was your class today my love?” Oswald murmured in Ed’s ear. 

“It was good, there was actually a call so we got to help do paperwork at the station. Though I did forget to pick us up some dinner, I got caught up talking to this new student. He-“

“Oh, He? Was _he_ cute?” 

“I guess so, for a senior citizen. Truly inspiring, age sixty and going back to college. Are you jealous of a senior citizen Ozzie?” Ed teased. Oswald grabbed the pillow from under Ed’s head and hit him on the arm with it. Barbara chuckled at the sight. 

“Well, I should probably head back before Tabitha sends a search party, see you in class tomorrow.” Barbara said before slipping her shoes on and exiting. As the door shut, Ed pinned Oswald against the bed. Oswald grinned as he palmed Ed’s ever apparent erection. 

“Oh, by the way, your game had some notifications about a twelve hour tournament.” Oswald stated, his voice barely above a whisper. Ed’s eyes flickered over to the game system, Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Go play your game, but I’m ordering whatever I want for dinner.” For Oswald that could mean anything from lobster to a pint of ice cream. That night it meant ice cream with whipped cream.

“Zsasz, Go left! Tabitha, stay where you are.” Ed called out, one hand on his headset. When Ed seemed particularly interested in his game, Oswald got an idea. He grazed Ed’s cloth covered member with his palm, grinning as he watched his boyfriend get hard. He pressed a finger up to his lips before using his other hand to remove Ed’s cock from his boxers. Ed stared at the screen with wide eyes as Oswald licked a stripe up the length of his cock. 

“I’m going to switch weapons, oh by the way Ed tell Oswald I say hi!” Zsasz’s voice came from the headset almost knowingly. Oswald chuckled before he took the tip into his mouth, gradually working his way down till he was deep throating the man. Ed placed his hand on the back of Oswalds head. He desperately wanted to praise Oswald for being so good, but the game was in full swing and to take his headset off could mean losing the match. 

“We’ll need to...make our way to the...fuck!” Ed stammered. He involuntarily bucked his hips up, causing Oswald to gag. Oswald could hear Ed’s teammates complaining about Ed’s lulls in command. What they didn’t know was Ed was distracted by watching his boyfriend blow him. He couldn’t help but be completely obsessed with every hum and groan coming from Oswald’s throat. 

Ed’s fingers were gripping Oswald’s hair tight, guiding his lovers head. Saliva dripped onto Ed’s leg and down Oswald’s shirt. Ed could’ve turned his headset off, but hindsight is always 20/20. Instead he chose to grip the couch and bite his lip. Oswald loved by the way Ed’s eyes shut as if to focus on the task at hand. He couldn’t hold back the soft sigh that escaped his lips. 

“It’s not fair to tease with just audio, I’m a visual man.” Zsasz quipped over the headphones, which Ed had now tossed onto the floor. He needed to speak. 

“Such a naughty bird. Let me paint your pretty face,” he growled. Finishing on Oswald’s face was equal to other couples anal sex. Not the usual method but with some convincing it could be done. His tone quickly changed to a plead as he was about to finish. Oswald pulled back from his boyfriends member. Seeing Oswald’s wide eyes and pink lips was all Ed needed before finishing all over Oswald’s face.

“Money shot!” Zsasz chimed in, which brought the two back to reality. Oswald put on the headset. 

“I will come to your dorm and stab you,” He threatened. 

“Make sure to wipe your face off before you do,” Zsasz retorted. Oswald took the headset off and made his way to his shoes. 

“You’re not seriously going down there are you?” Ed asked as he cleaned himself up, but they both knew the answer to that one. Oswald wiped his face clean before putting on his finest fuzzy slippers and heading out the door. Ed and Zsasz were originally roommates, and Oswald had one of the few single person dorm rooms. When things between Ed and Oswald started getting serious, Zsasz would often switch rooms for the night. Gotham University usually wasn’t in the habit of letting people switch roommates, but they changed their tune when Oswald had money donated to the school under his fathers name. 

It was getting late, so Oswald resorted to using his old key to get in Zsasz’s dorm rather than knocking. He approached Zsasz, took the controller from his hand, and ripped the batteries out. 

“Little harsh don’t you think?” Zsasz joked, reaching over for his cup of juice. 

“Give me one good reason to not stab you,” Oswald threatened, though he didn’t look very threatening. He was dressed in one of Ed’s old hoodies, fuzzy pajama pants, and penguin slippers. 

“Wouldn’t want to get blood on those nice slippers, plus i didn’t stab you that time you and Ed decided to have sex on my bed while I was in the shower.” Zsasz retorted. Oswald huffed, stealing Zsasz’s cup of juice and chugging it before leaving.

~

Ed woke up at seven every morning, letting Oswald sleep in (because Oswald claimed to have a medical condition that prevented him from waking up before ten). He took that time to make coffee for himself, set out an outfit for the day, make his lunch, and shower. The steam rolled as Ed stepped out of the bathroom and over to his boyfriend. The only sign of human life under the lump of blankets was Oswald’s pale forehead. Ed carefully removed the blankets from his freckled face and began gently peppering his cheeks with kisses. 

“What flies without wings?” He murmured. Oswald pressed a finger to Ed’s forehead. 

“My fists are gonna fly,” Oswald muttered into the blanket. 

“It’s _time_ to wake up. Plus, I won’t see you all day today. I need to spend some time with you before I go to class,” Ed gave Oswald serious puppy eyes as he pulled the blanket back. 

“You’re lucky that you’re cute,” he sat up, his hair sticking every which way. Ed smiled at the sleepy man before him who insisted of sleeping naked and piling blankets on himself rather than wear pajamas.

“No, I’m lucky because I have you.” Ed whispered, kissing Oswald’s sensitive neck. The grumpy bird giggled, sending a warm feeling to Ed’s being. 

“Ah! Ed you know what Noelle said, if you leave another hickey on my neck before performance day, she will come glue your mouth shut.” He warned. Ed grinned. 

“Guess I’ll have to give you one somewhere else,” he chuckled. Through giggles and halfhearted no’s, Ed made his way to Oswald’s waist. He stopped at the faint treasure trail and loudly left a hickey in the peach fuzz. Oswald was laughing hysterically, his good leg wrapped around his boyfriend. Ed was a fan of the hair on Oswald’s relatively smooth body, like the tuft of reddish curls that sat at the base of his now erect member. Ed smirked as he licked him from base to tip, running his tongue along a sensitive vein before making his way back up to Oswald’s lips while his hand replaced his mouth. He stroked him lazily, picking up speed as Oswald’s hips thrust upwards. 

“Wake up love birds!” Barbara sang as she knocked on the door. Oswald glanced at the door before his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Don’t stop,” Oswald mewled, his voice barely above a whisper. Ed took that incentive to roll over and stick a slicked up finger into Oswald. 

“Just a minute!” Ed called out, though it was more of a croak. He whispered sweet nothings to Oswald until he couldn’t stand it, spilling over Ed’s hand with a louder than anticipated moan. Oswald watched in lovestruck wonder as Ed cleaned his hand off with his tongue. The familiar jingle of keys outside of their door told Oswald he had exactly eleven seconds to dash to the bathroom before Barbara got an eye full of something he didn’t want her to see. 

“First you promise me that you’ll be ready by nine fifteen, then you decide to not get ready and get your rocks off! Bet you don’t even have any makeup on, so now I’m going to have to sit here for another half hour-“ Barbara’s rant was interrupted by Oswald stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in a black knit sweater, black leggings, foundation, and a winged eyeliner. 

“Calm down, I’m ready.” Oswald stated before kissing his boyfriend goodbye. Once Oswald left, Ed cleaned up the dorm before heading to class. 

Most of Oswald’s day took place in the auditorium, so when Ed had an hour for lunch he knew where to find his partner. He sat down in one of the seats and watched Oswald on the stage. He was dressed in a very sparkly corset and fishnets. Ed mouthed the words along with Oswald, he had been helping him run lines every Saturday morning for the past two months. Surely Oswald didn’t notice him amongst the other students in the crowd, but he felt like Oswald was strutting around to tease him. 

“My God! I can't take any more of this! first you spurn me for Eddie, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Rocky. You chew people up and then spit them out! I loved you, do you hear me? I LOVED YOU! And what did it get me? I'll tell you...a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough!-“ Oswald ranted. Though it was usually a female role, the director made an exception for Oswald because he could play the role better than anyone else. 

“Alright, take a twenty minute break then we’ll run through the final scene!” The director said. Oswald walked off the stage and to the corner of the auditorium where his bag set. He rifled through his bag, not noticing that Ed crept up behind him. 

“I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep, complicated, and tender at the same time. What am I?” He whispered in his lovers ear. Oswald teased up at first, then relaxed at the feeling of Ed’s hand on his waist. 

“Hello love, I thought you had a class right now.” Oswald responded, pulling a cookie out of his bag before turning to face Ed. 

“We got to leave when we finished our exam, so I decided to come see how the play was coming along.” The taller man responded. Oswald kissed Ed’s chin. 

“I’ve got to say, I’m a big fan of this outfit you’re wearing.” Ed chuckled. Oswald smiled and did a twirl, the light catching the sequins. 

“You say that about every outfit I wear,” Oswald teased. Ed shrugged, it was true. He loved every outfit Oswald wore, because he knew that Oswald had carefully thought about each piece of clothing. The two spent the remainder of Oswald’s break sharing a cookie and chatting, parting with a goodbye kiss. 

When Oswald returned to the dorm late that evening, Ed was already fast asleep. He had sprawled across the bed, leaving no room for Oswald to easily slip in. With a huff, Oswald hobbled to the fridge to retrieve a drink. The clinking of glass bottles made Ed stir. 

“Oz?” He murmured, reaching for his glasses.

“No need to get up, just scoot over.” Oswald responded as he took a swig of his water and walked over to the bed before stripping down to his socks. Ed had only moved a little bit. Oswald huffed and laid on his boyfriends chest. The two laid together, only a thin pair of boxers apart. Their breathing soon fell into unison as Oswald fell asleep. Oswald laid with Ed’s arms around him until he rolled off and made himself a blanket nest. 

~

Ed didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Oswald was sick, he could feel him shivering against his form. Ed was like a freshly dried blanket and Oswald wanted every degree of warmth. 

“Ozzie?” Ed asked, but was only met with sniffles. He slipped his glasses on, looking at his boyfriend whose hair was stuck to his face with sweat. 

“I think I’m pregnant,” Oswald groaned, Ed couldn’t help but laugh. A pillow was weakly lobbed at his head. He sat up as his boyfriend dashed to the bathroom, only to collapse right in front of the door. Ed watched as Oswald army crawled the rest of the way, slamming the door shut. He rose to his feet to prepare his boyfriend some ginger tea. 

“Edddd-“ Oswald whined. Ed opened the door, he didn’t mind the unpleasantries that came from being sick and Oswald knew that. There’s a term for how dramatic men get during illnesses, and for Oswald that was tenfold. 

“I threw up,” the smaller man groaned as he laid on the cold tile. Ed nodded. 

“I know little bird, I’m making you some tea. You and Barbara didn’t happen to go to that Mexican place after rehearsal did you?” He questioned, but Oswald’s silence told him all he needed to know. 

“Just because they have cheap margaritas doesn’t mean you should go there. Remember when Zsasz went there, got drunk, ordered some tacos then got wildly ill?” He lectured. 

“Don’t chastise me, I’m sick.” Oswald muttered. Ed rolled his eyes, heading back into the other room to set up a sick station for Oswald. He put a trash bin by the bed and poured him some tea. As he helped his boyfriend back to the bed, he realized that he still had a class to go to. A normal college student would jump at the chance to miss class, but not Edward Nygma. So he got Oswald settled in bed, quietly praising a higher power that the man had fell back asleep. He kissed his sweaty forehead, before hurriedly getting dressed. On his way to class, he stopped at Zsasz’s. 

“I will pay you if you keep an eye on him, if I could trust he won’t go do something against his better nature I wouldn’t be asking.” He plead. 

“Fine, but if he vomits on me you’ll pay double.” Zsasz replied.

All throughout class, Ed couldn’t stop worrying about his sick little bird. He even left five minutes early to rush back to the dorm. When he entered, he found Oswald asleep and clutching a bottle of cinnamon schnapps. Zsasz was rummaging through the fridge. 

“You let him have alcohol? That’s the last thing he needs right now, I knew I shou-“

“Hey! I did a damn good job, considering your delirious boyfriend threatened to stab me...then proceeded to wave a butt plug at me. Then he tried to lock me in the bathroom! You’re lucky I stayed at all, he’s like a toddler.” 

Ed looked at his sleeping counterpart and sighed. 

“You’re right, usual payment for favors?” He asked. For Zsasz, that meant two large pizzas and twenty dollars. The bald man nodded before leaving the dorm. Ed approached Oswald, stealthily attempting to retrieve the bottle. As he started pulling the bottle away, Oswald tightened his grip. His eyelids fluttered open, giving him a glassy eyed stare and releasing his grip. 

“Schnapps, really? While cinnamon soothes the stomach, the alcohol is highly dehydrating and that’s the last thing you need right now. Have you even drank your tea?” He scolded. 

“Of course I did, needed something to mix with the schnapps.” Oswald answered. Ed rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t stay mad for long, as his disappointment turned to fear. Oswald’s face turned to a truly pitiful expression as he grabbed the waste basket and vomited. As he pulled away, Ed noticed the blood on Oswald’s lips. 

“My Love, you’re vomiting blood. Please put your ego aside and let me take care of you properly,” he mumbled. Oswald nodded, shivering as he rolled himself into a blanket burrito. Ed took the bottle on schnapps and set it on a counter Oswald couldn’t reach. He got Oswald a glass of water with three cubes, because Oswald always said four cubes was too many, and put on his favorite sick day movie: Grease. Ed didn’t see the appeal of a movie so incredibly cheesy, but for Oswald he could suffer through it. Plus, he liked watching Oswald act out the scenes. 

_You better shape up, 'Cause you need a man and my heart is set on you._

Oswald bobbed his head along to the tune, wrapped in his blanket. He sipped his water through a bendy straw, while Ed sipped on his tea. 

“You’ve seemed to keep that water down pretty well, do you want to try some juice? I think we have some apple juice,” He asked.

“Yes please, I don’t know why anyone willingly drinks water. It’s gross,” Oswald replied. So he was getting his sass back, that was a good sign. Ed stood to retrieve the juice, stopping to open the door when he heard a knock. At the door was Tabitha Galavan, hair in a high ponytail and thigh high boots on with a ready to kill look in her eyes. She peered into the dorm before shaking her head. 

“It’s your little boy toys fault that Barbara is in my bathroom puking her guts up.” She growled. 

“Ed, shut the door, I can smell the slut from here and it’s making me gag!” Oswald called out, and Ed blocked Tabitha from entering. 

“Keep talking shit Oswald, we all know the two things you do best is talk shit and take dick!” She shouted. Oswald shuffled over, cloaked with a pink blanket. 

“At least I’m good at something,” He spat. Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald, more so to keep from lunging at her himself than for Oswald’s safety. 

“Well at least I’m at this college because I’m smart, not because my mommy was a fan favorite for the board.” She retorted. Oswald’s fists balled up in rage and he shut his eyes. 

“MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU...YOU _FASZSZOPO GECI!_.” Oswald practically shrieked.

“Shut the fuck up!” A voice from down the hall called. 

“Get bent!” Oswald yelled. Ed quickly shut the door and locked it. Oswald fell to the floor in tears. Ed dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. Oswald grossly sobbed, his body heaving as he tore his blanket off. Oswald’s mother was murdered, and he was given a full ride scholarship by the board of directors due to his mother’s past relationships with a few of the members. He was truly a mommy’s boy, and the loss of his mother is something that would always be a sore subject. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re smart, you’re handsome, you’re amazing.” Ed whispered, holding Oswald in his arms as they slowly rocked forward and backwards. He repeated the mantra until Oswald stopped crying. 

“I-I just miss her so much.” Oswald hiccuped. Ed nodded. 

“Do you want me to get the photo album?” Ed asked. Oswald had a photo album of him and his mother that sat on their bookshelf, when he missed her him and Ed would look through the photos. Ed had seen the photos and heard the stories a million times, but he never got tired of the smile Oswald had when he told the stories. Ed lifted Oswald up and carried him to the bed, grabbing the album along the way. He opened the leather bound book and Oswald touched his finger to the first photo; which was his mother and a young Oswald at a carnival. 

“I was so scared to ride any rides, I didn’t trust any of the people operating them. But she took my hand and we rode the Ferris wheel. When we got to the top, she pointed to the town and said _My son, one day you will own everything here. The world will see how smart and perfect you are_.” A small smile formed on his face. Ed turned the pages and Oswald told his stories. Until they lulled themselves asleep. 

Ed stirred as there was another knock on the door. He groaned as he made his way to the door, opening it to find Jim. 

“There was a call about someone screaming in this dorm, said it sounded like a domestic situation.” Jim explained. Ed rolled his eyes.

“Campus police, showing up after a problem has been solved since before the dawn of time. Oswald and your ex girlfriends girlfriend got in an argument, but it’s fine now. Now please go away before you wake him up or I’m not responsible for how he reacts.” He urged. 

“Okay, have a good night Nygma.” 

“I will as soon as you leave Gordon,”

~~

The night of the play had arrived. Oswald sat backstage, preparing his makeup tools. Barbara ran backstage, dressed in her full Janet Weiss outfit, her heels clacking on the wooden floor. 

“We have a problem!” She announced. Oswald looked up from his work. 

“Keith, the guy who was playing Eddie? Well he kind of got arrested, so we are down an actor. This is a disaster! We can’t find someone who knows all the lines and can wear the outfit in two hours!” She exclaimed, luckily Oswald knew just the guy. 

In full costume, Oswald made his way to science wing. He burst into Ed’s class, not caring that the teacher was giving a lecture. 

“Hello! I need one of your students, and no I will not explain why. Come on Ed!” 

Ed got up and followed his boyfriend. On the way back to the auditorium, Oswald explained the dilemma. 

“So you’re asking me to do a performance in front of people?” Ed asked. 

“No, I’m telling you. It’ll be fun, and I’ll make it up to you tenfold.” Oswald replied. It turns out Ed didn’t hate being all dressed up, his hair slicked back and a leather jacket on. 

Though he wasn’t on stage long, he relished in seeing Oswald’s loving gaze and knowing that it was 100% genuine. 

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt and she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine._

He watched the remainder of the play from backstage. After the curtain closed, Ed kissed Oswald passionately. Oswald grinned. 

“That was so exciting!” Ed stated. Oswald chuckled as he lowered his hand to lightly palm Ed’s hard member, his tight pants leaving little to the imagination. 

“I can tell you’re excited, I’m excited that you’re excited.” Oswald purred. Ed lifted Oswald up onto the counter, sucking and biting on his lovers sensitive neck skin. Barbara tossed a balled up shirt at the couple. 

“We’re going out! So get your dick back in your pants and come on!” 

~

Dressed in full costume, the cast went out to a bar called Mooney’s and sat at a booth together. Barbara put her purse on the table. 

“Alright boys and girls, we have party favors!” She sang. Ed glanced at Oswald, who was happily sipping whatever fruity drink he was drinking. Ed hadn’t tried any drug other than marijuana, but Oswald had. 

“Ooh! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Oswald asked. Barbara passed the purse over to Oswald. He peered in, his eyes immediately gravitating towards the cocaine and green pills with little question marks etched into them. He slipped three little baggies of coke and a few of the green pills up his sleeve before passing the purse back. He discreetly passed a pill to Ed, who turned it over in his fingers as he examined it. There couldn’t have been a drug made more for Ed than if it had his name etched into it. Surely one couldn’t hurt...

Oswald stumbled out of the girls bathroom with Barbara, some white powder on the tip of his nose. Ed was grinning ear to ear at his boyfriend, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Oswald smiled back. 

“Do you hear this music? It’s wonderful!” Ed informed as he toyed with the sequins on Oswald’s top. Oswald leaned his head on Ed’s chest, listening to his heart. Ed rested his chin on Oswald’s head. 

“Your hair is so soft, I’ve never realized how soft it is. _Wow_.” 

Oswald chuckled at the sentiment. Ed ran his finger down the sequined top to Oswald’s pale thighs. 

“Your skin is so soft too! Like marshmallows...makes me want to bite them.” He teased. Oswald giggled ceaselessly as Ed followed through with his statement, sitting on a chair as Ed crouched to the sticky bar floor and nibbling on Oswald’s thighs. A soft moan from his lips made Ed look up, staring straight at his loves growing erection through the sequined shorts. 

“I have to taste you Oz,” Ed stated, though it sounded more like a question than a demand. 

“Well I guess if we call a cab now we could be home in about twe-“

“No. I need it _now_.”

So Ed whisked Oswald away to an unattended coat room. Only a rack of coats between them and the door, Oswald pulled his shorts and underwear down to his ankles. Ed marveled at the sight, his boyfriend was so thick and already dripping pre-cum. The idea of sex in a public place excited Oswald very much, the cocaine only adding to the buzzing that he was feeling in his veins. 

“Come on Eddie, make me feel good.” Oswald purred. Ed ran his tongue over Oswald’s slit before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it briefly before taking more. Ed had tasted Oswald before, but this was brand new. It was like he could taste the love that Oswald felt for him. Oswald bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan as his boyfriend greedily sucked him off. 

“I-I need more, please fuck me _daddy_.” Oswald whined. Despite Oswald being older, Ed got off on being called daddy. It was a dominance thing and Oswald occasionally obliged. He put his hands against the wall as Ed pulled his cock out, jerking himself off while sticking two slicked up fingers in Oswald’s pink hole. 

“Love how greedy you are Ozzy,” he growled as his knuckle teased Oswalds rim. 

“Love you, need more-“ Oswald breathed, Ed quickly removed his fingers and just as quickly inserted the tip of his cock into Oswald. The pace picked up, Ed gripping Oswald’s hips. The smaller man let out a relieved moan as music began to play over the bars speakers, freeing him to give Ed the moans and gasps that he loved hearing. Ed let out a desperate grunt as he watched his cock be swallowed by Oswald’s ass. It was certain that any person on the other side of the door could hear the sounds of the rough skin on skin slapping, but they didn’t care. All Oswald cared about was the man roughly fucking him. He could tell Ed was close by how mouthy he was being, and how his sentences were more primal. 

“Beautiful bird...such a slutty bird-“ 

“Yes daddy! Want you to fill me!” 

Ed gladly obliged, biting down on Oswald’s shoulder to keep from crying out as he finished. Feeling Ed’s warm cum inside of him, Oswald painted the wall with his seed. His boyfriend pulled away, and Oswald crinkled his face as he felt Ed’s orgasm leak out of him. The two readjusted their clothes before heading back into the bar.

“There you guys are! I was afraid you two had chickened out and went back to your dorm!” Barbara said. Oswald chuckled.

“Just went outside to take a smoke break,” He lied. 

“Well good...because we’re doing shots!”

It didn’t take many shots for Oswald to get plastered. Ed took a few but not nearly as many as his raven haired counterpart. 

“You’re cute,” Oswald slurred. Ed chuckled. 

“Thank you,” he replied.

“Are you single?” 

“No, in fact I have a boyfriend.” Oswald’s lip began to quiver. 

“I bet he’s an asshole.” He spat, and Ed couldn’t help but laugh. But that only pissed off the drunk man, and he headed towards the door. Ed stood in the doorway as he watched Oswald stumbled down the stairs, laid down on the sidewalk, and pulled a cigarette out from his jacket. Upon realizing he had no lighter, he let out a loud groan and began asking the lovely pedestrians of Gotham for a lighter. 

“I got a lighter for you if you wanna come home with me.” A man in a cheap suit said. Ed didn’t remember leaving the club steps, or decking the man until his fist was painted with blood; but it was painfully obvious the couple needed to go back to their dorm. Their ride wasn’t ready to leave, so they had to call an old friend. 

Harvey Bullock pulled up in his campus security car to find Oswald vomiting on the side of the curb and Ed holding his hat. 

“Jesus, looks like you two have seen better nights.” He commented. Ed was happy to see Harvey’s face. 

“Oz, we’re going to get in the car and go home now.” Ed stated. Oswald wiped his face, but only Harvey knew what that look in the mans eyes meant. 

“Nygma, he’s gonna make a-“ and Oswald had taken off down the sidewalk. Ed cursed under his breath as he got in the passenger seat and the two crept along beside the stumbling man. It took some convincing and the promise of cinnamon rolls, but Oswald finally got in the car. 

~

Sunlight poured into the dorm room and Oswald groaned, putting his pillow over his face. He got up in desperate need of caffeine. Ed had already gone to class, so a fresh pot would have to be made. As he walked to the coffee pot, he noticed a grocery sack on the table. Oswald peered inside, finding a four pack of cinnamon rolls and a post it note that read:

_Because you didn’t spew in my car - Harvey Bullock_

Oswald chuckled and opened the plastic package, taking a cinnamon roll out and biting into one. He’d have to remember to thank him later.


End file.
